Sunday Morning Reverie
by QueenVictoria88
Summary: This is set a month after Death of the Family. How Bruce is coping with his family having fallen apart due to essentially his actions and the Joker's kidnapping.


Batman and the Joker, similar to light and dark, needed each other. At least, that was what the Joker believed the night he kidnapped Batman and his Batfamily. The two fighting for years ended their journey in one epic fight that revealed the darkest parts of Batman in his lies and the true madness to Joker when he let go of Batman's hand, falling to what Batman assumed was the Joker's death. Batman recovered, but the family felt betrayed by Bruce. They held him responsible for that night. He had allowed the Joker to get close to them and he with held information and signs that they were in trouble. A month without the Joker and Bruce was still using the Batcomputer's cameras in Gotham to check on the Joker's known hide outs and assaliants. There was nothing to be seen. A whole month and crime was being stopped by Batman as if nothing had ever changed. And yet, time had seemed to slow down for Bruce, because without the family he was back to being the Dark Knight working alone. An entire month and all Batman really discovered was that he didn't need the Joker for balance, he needed the team he assembled, the Batfamily he counted on. However, every time he pressed send on the cell phone hoping to hear their voices, instead he heard nothing but their voicemails.

Bruce woke up around nine in the morning to the ticking clock in his bedroom. He was trying to ignore the incessant tick that jogged the constant replay of conversations he wished he never had to have. The hauntings of guilt that each tick recalled to his mind were nagging him. He needed sleep. The night before he had been badly knocked around and his shoulder again dislocated. He stumbled into the bat cave around five in the morning, bloody and favoring his right shoulder. Alfred assisted in patching him up and by six he was sent to bed. He had fallen right to sleep at first, regardless of his throbbing injuries. However, once his hearing zoned in on the clock, he was awake. He dragged himself out of bed and hastily grabbed the clock off the mantel of his large fireplace. He ripped the batteries out and then gingerly got back into bed, all while his body screamed in pain.

He tossed around a few times trying to find that sweet spot his body was positioned in moments before. Alas, comfort was evading him. He added another pillow under his head and then stilled. He told himself to just to remain still and he would eventually fall back asleep. The quiet of the room seemed to become inescapable and Bruce's eyes shot awake. Staring at the ceiling, he became frustrated and gave up.

Quitting on sleeping in the bedroom, he had an idea. He put himself in his black robe and matching slippers, a Christmas present from Grayson a few years back. There was nothing wrong with his then current robe and yet, Bruce immediately replaced it with the new one. He went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea to help relax his mind and to fetch an ice pack. As he stood waiting for the kettle to boil, the silence of the mansion seemed to be heavily breathing on him. His ribs ached and his head felt heavy, but then quick enough, the kettle began to sing and he reached for his mug. '#1 Dad' it said on it. Damian had bought it for him. The two were out at Bruce's tailor getting Damian his first suit. They had had a large argument during the experience and Damian abruptly left after accusing Bruce of being the worst parent he had ever witnessed. Instead of going after him, Bruce let Damian cool off. They hadn't yet known each other for even a whole year and Bruce thought it best to just meet him at home. When Bruce arrived, there was the mug sitting in the kitchen with a tiny note that said 'I didn't mean it'. The two never spoke about the fight again and Bruce has used the mug since.

With his tea and his ice pack, Bruce headed to the den. The air was stale from the room's lack of inhabitance. He went to the reclining chair, set his tea down on the side table and then went for the remote. It was sitting on top of 'Astrophysics for People in a Hurry', by Neil deGrasse Tyson. Bruce picked up the book to move it aside and the bookmark fell out. He retrieved it from the floor to see it wasn't a book mark. it was actually a Photo Booth print out of Tim and Stephanie from when they went to a carnival. Bruce smiled at it and placed it back into Tim's book. He flipped on the television to the classic movie channel, one of the only channels he knew by memory. Some old movie he knew he had seen, but couldn't remember the name of was on. He had glanced at the guide, but didn't actually pay attention. He lowered the volume. He laid back in the recliner and positioned the ice pack under his back and shut his eyes.

Around noon Bruce was startled awake by the den door sliding open and a giggling Stephanie coming through it playfully pulling Tim's hand behind her. "We haven't been in this room in a while"

"We haven't been in this house in a while" Tim said as he was shutting the door while still being pulled forward.

"Tim, look." Stephanie stopped short and Tim practically ran into her.

Bruce cleared his throat. "It's alright." He said assuringly.

"Hey, Bruce. Surprised to see you awake so early?" Tim said as Stephanie, still holding his hand, guided them around to the side of Bruce's chair.

"Yeah, Alfred said you'd be sleeping in. How are you feeling?" Stephanie looked him over.

"I'm fine." Bruce made as if he was going to get up. "Did you want to use the den?"

Tim put his hand up. "No. It's fine, there're other TV's"

"I don't mind." Bruce offered.

Just then Stephanie looked at the television and exclaimed, "HEY! This is BREAKFAST AT TIFFANY'S!"

The other two turned to look at the television.

"I wouldn't know." Tim shrugged.

"How have you not seen this?" Stephanie tapped him lightly.

Bruce turned up the volume slightly. "You're more than welcome to watch."

"Steph…" Tim protested to her.

"Just for a few minutes" She whispered to Tim. Tim gave in.

The two made themselves comfortable on the couch, however, internally Tim was feeling awkward since he and Bruce hadn't truly spoken to each other since that night. Tim had been staying at Stephanie's and patrolling with her from her apartment. He and Bruce had discussed cases here and there, but other than the occasional meeting during the night, Bruce and Tim haven't been in the same place for a month.

"So… you sure you're okay?" Tim asked with genuine concern.

"Yes. Nothing out of the ordinary. I was just having trouble sleeping." Bruce assured him.

Stephanie snuggled into Tim's side and added, "This channel is the best to sleep to."

"Hmm." Bruce agreed. "Would you two be terribly offended if I dosed while you watched?"

"No. Sleep away, you look like you need it." Stephanie got a glance from Tim and she continued, "You look fine, but like you need to heal up."

"That was the plan." Bruce confirmed and again closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, he stirred and just by reflex his eyes opened and he saw Tim give Stephanie a kiss on the forehead. He smiled and repositioned to going back into a light sleep. The lines of the movie running through his dreams. Alfred entered about an hour later to change his ice pack. Bruce felt his gentle touch and care not to wake him.

When the credits to the movie started playing Bruce was awoken again. Stephanie was yawing and asking Tim about the film. Suddenly Damian stormed into the room.

"Father. Pennyworth said you were resting in here and I was not to disturb you, but our training session is scheduled for today, is it not?"

Bruce felt confused. Since that night, Damian had been staying and training with Dick in Bludhaven. The two of them patrolling together as Damian needed space from Bruce. Dick had successfully achieved that gap years ago so their relationship hadn't been too affected. The two often went months without seeing each other, but where as before Bruce felt like if he needed Dick, he would always be there, now he was unsure of Dick's willingness to respond.

"Half pint, I texted Grayson and told him to meet you here. He should be here soon. Bruce isn't ready to train yet." Tim interjected.

"Drake, no one was talking to you. Nor do you need to concern yourself with anything that has to do with me or my Father. You unworthy—" Damian was cut off by Tim. "Save it you wanna-be—" And the two started arguing.

Bruce once again relaxed. Before that night, their bickering was like a heavy cloud in the mansion, it was most notably the largest thing missing from the atmosphere. Bruce was almost pleased to hear it again and just like before, he ignored them. Things were slowly getting back to normal.

Dick's greeting broke up the fight just in time. "Bruce. Alfred said you weren't 100%."

"Hello Dick. I'm fine. I was just trying to heal my shoulder before tonight's patrol."

"You still haven't gotten that fixed?"

"Batman's schedule doesn't have a convenient time for surgery." Bruce said matter of factly.

"That's why you have back up, whom you seem to forget about at your earliest convince." Jason teased as he blew in past Dick and threw himself onto the opposite recliner, still wearing his Red Hood helmet.

"What Mr. Sarcastic means to say is, we're here for you." Just then Barbara also came in past Dick and walked over to Bruce. She put her hand on his shoulder as to say hello and then took a seat next to Stephanie on the couch.

"What…Why are you here?" Bruce asked confused by their sudden arrival.

"I called them. You should take the night off." Tim suggested. it was just like Tim to be so concerned about Bruce's well being and to put a system in place without even consulting him.

"Yea Timbo here thought it would be a good idea if you got some rest." Jason added.

"Really, I'm fine." Bruce was feeling a little overwhelmed by all of the support. He normally would have shot them all down and strong armed them into getting his way because he's Batman and knowns what is best. But he hadn't called them and yet they all showed and seemed happy to be here.

Grayson spoke up, "Bruce, you are fine, but we wanted to give Batman a night off."

"Batman doesn't take a night off." Damian retorted.

"No. he doesn't" Bruce agreed firmly.

Tim finally stood up, "Maybe tonight, just for one night, he does." The strength in Tim's voice signified Bruce didn't have a say in the matter.

It seemed so easy, everyone back in the mansion. The team all in one place. Bruce let out a sigh and relaxed in the chair. Before he could even consider of what to say next…

"Master Bruce. Master Bruce."

Bruce opened his eyes to see Alfred standing before him."Alfred?"

"Sir, your ice pack is melted. I went to bring you another one, but your shirt and robe are soaked through. I think it best if you change."

Bruce looked around the empty room. "Are Grayson and Damian training?"

"I..I suppose so, Sir."

"Where are Tim and Stephanie?"

Alfred saw Bruce was still looking around. "I assume at Miss Stephanie's apartment." A moment of Bruce seemingly confused passed. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Fine, Alfred." Bruce said definitively, "but where are Jason and Barbara?"

Alfred paused and took a step back. "I beg your pardon?"

Bruce suddenly had a strange feeling wash over him. "Are they…have they been here?"

Alfred's face grew more puzzled. "Master Bruce, Miss Gordon and Mr. Todd have not been to the mansion in a long time?" He placed a hand to Bruce's forehead. Bruce shook it off and forcefully stood up. The ice pack fell to the floor. He turned to see it was the same one he came in the room with earlier in the morning. Bruce looked at the clock, it was about to be noon.

"Alfred." He gasped.

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

Just then music started playing on the television behind Alfred. Bruce grabbed the remote and raised the volume. On the screen the movie title read 'Breakfast at Tiffany's" Bruce dropped the remote.

"Sir, are you sure you are alright? Alfred questioned as he retrieved the remote.

"No." Bruce stood frozen starring at the screen.

"Sir?"

"It was all a dream, Alfred."

"What was, sir?"

"It was all a damn dream." He growled as his fists tightened.

"Sir, you should rest." Alfred suggested having grown concerned about Bruce's state of mind.

Bruce grunted. "No. I'm going to work this shoulder. It needs to be warmed up if I have any plans of going on patrol tonight."

"Shall I fix you some breakfast first?"

Bruce snapped at him, "I'll eat later. I've had all the breakfast I care for as of right now."

Alfred began putting the room back together as Bruce stormed out of the den and headed to his training room to again be alone. Hurriedly, he went through the halls just wanting to ignore what had just happened and to only be focused on tonight's patrol. Bruce quickly entered and slammed the door behind him trying to escape the silence of the mansion that was once again closing in on him.


End file.
